Forbidden
by Fullsteel
Summary: Sasuke is very distant during the training and Kakashi gets worried. [KakaSasu, yaoi, lemon]


**Forbidden **

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama do.

Warnings:  
Yaoi, lemon, OOC, angst.

Pairings:  
KakaSasu. (Mentions of GaaNaru and LeeSaku)

**And some more things:**  
Er… this is my first KakaSasu fic and it is one of my first lemons so… It isn't especially good. And don't kill me for my grammar errors! I now I have gotten some complaints on other fics, saying that I should get a BETA reader. I just don't want some random person to be my BETA. I need to learn to know the person a bit. But if you're interested in being my BETA just contact me at fullmetal(dot)alchemist90(at)hotmail(dot)com.

Please enjoy your reading and please leave a review!

* * *

**Forbidden**  
It was a normal day in Konoha and Team 7 was on their usual training spot this day.  
Kakashi leant against a tree and for once paid attention to his training team and didn't read his Icha Icha book. He frowned slightly when he watched Naruto and Sasuke spar. Something seemed to be on Sasuke's mind.

'He's distant...' Kakashi thought as he watched how Sasuke barely managed to dodge Naruto's attacks, 'I'll have to talk with him later if he continues like this...'

"Sasuke, pay attention!" Kakashi called, only to get a cloudy look from Sasuke. Yep, something was definitely on his mind and he had actually been a bit distant since he had come back from seeing his brother, Itachi, die.

Kakashi sighed lightly as he turned to Sakura who was practising a new jutsu she had learnt from Tsunade. He smiled at Sakura, she had really become a great kunoichi and Kakashi thought... No, he knew that one day she would surpass their Hokage in both medical skills and in strength.

Then he turned his attention to Naruto and Sasuke again, Sasuke didn't fully pay attention even if Kakashi had told him to do so. Kakashi shrugged and looked at Naruto who for once looked really concentrated in what he was doing. And he was unusually quiet. Maybe he just had gotten a bit more mature.

Kakashi smiled and nodded for himself, he was proud over his team, the only team he actually had passed and it was hopefully the only team he would work with, they were his family, the only family he got since his own was dead.

After watching his team train for an hour more Kakashi decided to let them quit an hour earlier, he knew that skipping one hour wouldn't hurt and beside that he wanted to talk to Sasuke in private, since it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Oi!" He yelled and gained team 7 attention, everyone stopped in their intense and very silent training to look at their sensei, "You're free, training's over!" He said and smiled under his mask.

Kakashi gained wide grins from Naruto and Sakura who almost immediately rushed away. Sakura was most likely on her way to see Rock Lee, and Naruto was probably on his way to Gaara, yeah... The kitsune and the shuhaku had fallen for each other, they were so alike that they apparently had started to date.

Luckily Sasuke hadn't been in such a hurry as Sakura and Naruto so he just stretched a bit before he glanced at Kakashi with a pained look in his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Sasuke, I'd like to talk with you." Kakashi said softly and looked at the raven-haired boy who just nodded slightly as he looked at Kakashi again, still a lot of pain in his eyes that he couldn't hide any more.

Kakashi glanced around for a place to sit down and found a pretty large tree that had fallen down in a storm a few weeks earlier, he mentioned for Sasuke to come and sit down with him. And so he did, he silently sat down beside Kakashi.

"So... Sasuke, I saw that you were very distant today... Actually you've been for some time now, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked kindly and looked at Sasuke, he was worried about him. Now when he got a better look on him he saw that Sasuke was paler than usual, he had dark bags under his eyes and he just looked commonly worn out.

Sasuke just sighed lightly and glanced at a bird that sat on a tree branch and chirped. Oh how he wished he was a bird, then he would be able to fly away from everything around him.

"I just haven't got proper sleep." Sasuke mumbled, still very distant from Kakashi as he looked at the little bird, Kakashi glanced up to look at it before he looked at Sasuke again.

"Anou, then there must be a reason of that." Kakashi said, letting Sasuke decide whether he wanted to answer or not. His eyes rested at Sasuke who had turned his gaze down to his feet.

Sasuke lowered his head more, Kakashi couldn't see his face because his bangs hid it, he didn't now what Sasuke felt for the moment but he guessed he was in some kind of pain. It had been so clear in his eyes earlier and he had to admit he was surprised to see Sasuke show of his emotions in front of other people.

"...Kakashi... Am I... Am I useless?" Sasuke then asked and the question made Kakashi blink a few times in confusion, why was Sasuke asking him something like this?

"What?" He said and looked at Sasuke who still looked down at the ground.

"I'm just causing trouble." Sasuke said with a hint of sadness and desperation in his voice, "I couldn't save my family. I refused to let anyone help me when I needed help. I couldn't resist Orochimaru's power. I could have killed my best friend... But I... I couldn't kill Itachi... He... Before he died... He said that I..."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who shook his head slightly and bit his lip, this was far to much for the young boy to think about. Had he been doing it since Itachi had died?

Kakashi looked at the very sad Sasuke and he scooted a bit closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't useless and you aren't just causing trouble, Sasuke." Kakashi said softly and let his hand on Sasuke's shoulder slide down on his back and rub it slightly to calm him down.

Sasuke had started to shake slightly and some tears fell from his eyes down to the ground, "B-but why d-does it feel th-that way?" He whispered and without warning started to sob and cry a bit more loud than before and Kakashi didn't know what to do with the usual calm and collected Sasuke but he took in the sobbing teen in his arms and murmured comforting words into his ear to make him calm down but he didn't stop crying.

"It hurts, Kakashi, it hurts." Sasuke said between his sobs as he clawed at Kakashi's shoulders, and Kakashi let him do so if it made him feel any better.

"What hurts?" Kakashi asked softly and stroke a hand through Sasuke's dark hair, when he thought about it this was the first time he touched Sasuke's hair, almost the first time he touched him at all... Sasuke's hair was soft as silk and he held Sasuke in his arms as he was something very fragile, like a porcelain doll that would break if he would let it slip.

"Everything." Sasuke whispered into Kakashi's ear, Kakashi could feel Sasuke's arms around his waist now and Kakashi couldn't help to like how close they were, "Kakashi... Please make it go away." Sasuke whispered in a pleading voice before he nuzzled his face into Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi shivered slightly when he felt Sasuke's hot breath against his neck, it was a good sensation that he hadn't experienced in a while... Kakashi had to restrain himself from kissing the young boy, it wouldn't be right to do something to Sasuke when he was in this state. And for him and Sasuke… No, that was something _forbidden_.

"No one wants me here anymore..." Sasuke whispered with muffled voice into Kakashi's shoulder.

"That's a lie Sasuke." Kakashi said softly and put some space between them so he could look into Sasuke's eyes which were red and swollen, some tears still streamed down his cheeks, "Because I want you here."

Sasuke looked down a bit and mumbled something, "Isn't that what everyone says." He said lowly and Kakashi looked sadly at Sasuke before pulling down his mask and then cupping Sasuke's face with one of his hands. Sasuke looked at Kakashi's face for the first time ever, he was very handsome and Sasuke couldn't see why he had been hiding it.

"Listen to me, Sasuke. You're something important to me." He said and leant in forward and softly brushed his lips against Sasuke's soft lips, then he pulled back a bit and smiled a the teenager's face shocked expression, 'Screw what's forbidden.'

"You're something special, don't forget that." He then said softly and was prepared to see Sasuke run away, he had probably just made everything worse for the poor kid...  
But as Kakashi thought this he didn't notice how Sasuke launched himself at Kakashi so they both fell to the ground, Kakashi could feel Sasuke's lips against his own again.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk as he felt Sasuke kiss him back. Then Sasuke lifted his head slightly with a light blush on his face as he looked at his teachers beautiful face, he wanted to take in every detail of Kakashi. Then he leant in so the noses barely touched... Sasuke could also feel that a certain part of Kakashi was pretty hard and Sasuke was getting hard too.

"Kakashi..." He whispered in an almost non-existent voice, "I... I want you to fuck me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's straight forwardness but still was up for the suggestion, but still he didn't know how stable Sasuke was emotionally right now.

"Sasuke... Are you aware of what you're saying?" Kakashi asked slowly and looked at the teenager with a serious face expression and he just got a nod as a reply but it was enough to put a small smile on Kakashi's lips as he then sat up with Sasuke in his arms and gave him a soft kiss before pulling both of them up.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi as he dusted himself of, what was he doing? Hadn't his message been pretty clear? Kakashi noticed Sasuke's confused look and chuckled slightly.

"I don't know about you but I don't like the thought of sand in my pants." Kakashi said and pulled Sasuke with him against his home, Sasuke just smiled slightly and silently followed Kakashi.

It didn't take especially long time for them to get to Kakashi's home. Kakashi locked up and shoved Sasuke in before locking the door after himself and taking of his Jounin-vest.

Sasuke looked around in the apartment, it was pretty small, just a kitchen with a little table maybe fit for 3 or 4 people, the picture of Team 7 stood on the table beside of an almost identical photo of Kakashi and his team mates from when he was younger… There was a door that lead to the right which Sasuke guessed led to the bedroom since the bathroom door was in the hall.

Kakashi came up behind Sasuke who still silently watched the apartment, he leant against Kakashi and rested his head against his chest. Kakashi smiled and leant forward to place a kiss upon Sasuke's head, it made Sasuke turn around so he could kiss his lips instead, and so Kakashi did.

Kakashi who was more experienced than Sasuke carefully licked Sasuke's lower lip as if he was asking for permission to deepen the kiss and Sasuke opened his mouth slightly and then Kakashi wasn't slow to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and softly play with his tongue for a while, after a minute or two they pulled apart and Sasuke was once again looking at Kakashi.

"Why are you using that mask?" He asked softly and brushed his lips against Kakashi's shin since he was shorther than Kakashi.

"Hm, I thought you of all people would now the bad sides of good looks, Sasuke." Kakashi said and chuckled softly as he leant down a bit so he could kiss Sasuke again and not much later he started to pull Sasuke with him into the bedroom were the action would take place.

As they went into the bedroom Sasuke threw some glances around to analyse his surroundings, the bedroom was pretty small too, but the bed was more than enough for two persons. Sasuke could feel Kakashi's arm wrap around his waist and then he looked into his eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Sasuke?" He asked softly as one of his hands slid in under Sasuke's shirt to rub his back.

Kakashi only got a moan out from Sasuke and guessed that meant yes, else he would expect a no and he would of course stop if Sasuke wanted him to, he could never ever dream of doing something against his will. That would be rape and to rape someone beloved didn't exist in Kakashi's mind.

Well, back to what was happening.

Kakashi and Sasuke had ended up in the bed by now, Kakashi was sitting over Sasuke and they were in a very passionate and intense kiss and Kakashi's hands was on a travel over Sasuke's upper body. He didn't leave a single spot on Sasuke unexplored. And Sasuke's moans made Kakashi even more turned on than before.

But he wasn't sure if he could do what Sasuke had asked him to, the question was if Sasuke was old enough to understand what he meant.(1)

Kakashi shrugged of these thoughts as he started to remove Sasuke's shirt, which Sasuke willingly helped out with and then Sasuke started tugging at Kakashi's shirt. He couldn't help but smirk at the light blush creeping up on Sasuke's pale face. Oh yeah, Sasuke was a virgin. Else he wouldn't be embarrassed.

Very soon both Sasuke and Kakashi only had their underwear on, the small room was hot and the feeling of passion and need was strong between the two shinobi in the room.

"Sasuke... Really sure?" Kakashi murmured the same time as he started to place hot kisses along Sasuke's neck as he slowly worked his way down to really tease him, he only came to Sasuke's collarbone when he got an answer.

"Nn... I'm... sure..." Sasuke managed to get out between his moans of pleasure.

Kakashi only smiled as he started to kiss Sasuke's body again, he could feel how the younger squirmed under him because of his teasing.

Kakashi practically stopped when he came down to his boxers, he looked up at Sasuke with a mischievous look before he started to slowly slide them of Sasuke's slender body. Sasuke moaned and squirmed more at Kakashi's playful torturing game... But soon Kakashi got enough of it and just threw the boxers on the floor with the other clothes.

He smirked lightly at Sasuke's hard on, he'd first of all give him a blow job and then make him hard again.

Carefully Kakashi slid his tongue out and let it travel along Sasuke's erection, he was on a teasing mode and got to hear exact what he wanted, Sasuke's loud moan... which really turned him on.

'Damn, screw the blow-job thing, I'll move straight on if Sasuke doesn't complain.' Kakashi thought and slid his own boxers of. Oh yes, Kakashi was a tiny bit impatient now.

"Kaka...shi..." Sasuke moaned as Kakashi's tongue left his erection for a while.

Kakashi bent over to the nightstand and opened a drawer to pull out a small tube and then he looked at Sasuke who just moaned slightly.

"This might feel a bit weird but I have to do this or it will hurt, kay?" Kakashi said softly and Sasuke just nodded slightly as Kakashi opened the tube and put some lube on his fingers then he slowly entered Sasuke with one finger as he at the same time kissed Sasuke who moaned slightly at the weird feeling.

Soon Kakashi had not only one finger inside Sasuke, it was three fingers that he scissored him with and Sasuke was moaning more than before, a thin layer of sweat covering his body, then Kakashi pulled out his fingers and took the small tube of lube into his hand and emptied it almost completely as he stroke it out over his own erection and then placed himself between Sasuke's legs and then looked him straight into the eyes and Sasuke just nodded.

With that Kakashi slowly started to enter Sasuke who was squirming slightly. Sasuke couldn't help but moan slightly because it was a stinging sensation, it hurt when Kakashi slowly made his way deeper into Sasuke.

"F-faster..." He managed to get out and Kakashi looked at him questioningly before he actually sped up a bit, apparently to Sasuke's liking since he seemed to relax a bit when Kakashi had entered him completely.

In the beginning Sasuke moaned and let our small screams of pain but after a while when he finally got used to Kakashi's thrusting his moans of pain was replaced by moans of pleasure. Sasuke gasped slightly as he felt Kakashi's hand around his erection and he started to pump him in the same pace he was thrusting into and out of Sasuke.

"Aa... Kakashi... Ah!" Sasuke let out and mumbled something incoherent as Kakashi started to thrust even faster as he pumped Sasuke's erection at the same time... This was something beyond all things Sasuke had ever felt, it was overwhelming and there was no way to explain the feeling. All he knew was that it was a feeling he wanted more of in the future.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said with a ragged voice as he started to feel how he only came closer to come so he started to thrust faster and also pump Sasuke even faster, he was going to have Sasuke come with him.

Not many seconds later Kakashi felt how Sasuke suddenly froze slightly and then he shot up in a bow and screamed out as he came in Kakashi's hand, Kakashi smirked before he himself felt how he started to twitch and then with a loud groan he came inside Sasuke.

Kakashi sank down on top of Sasuke who was taking ragged breaths and tried to regain his strength to move. He looked at Kakashi through half lidded eyed and smiled slightly before he felt that his eyelids started to close.

"Tired?" Kakashi mumbled into Sasuke's ear and all Sasuke had power to do was to nod, "Sorry to be annoying but I think we should clean up." Kakashi whispered and pulled out from Sasuke.

He had all right to suggest them to clean up, since both of them had cum on their stomachs and beside they had gotten all sweaty… Kakashi's helped up the very drowsy Sasuke and they made their way to the bathroom and took a pretty quick shower. After that Kakashi made sure to dry up Sasuke who still was on his way to fall asleep anytime.

With a smile Kakashi lifted Sasuke up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He put Sasuke down onto the sheets and then Kakashi joined Sasuke under the cover.

Sasuke curled up against Kakashi's chest and let out a light sigh as he felt Kakashi's arms wrap around his body. After that Sasuke fell asleep just a few seconds later. Kakashi guessed it was the first time Sasuke had been able to fall asleep so fast since Itachi had died. And he was happy that he had been some help to Sasuke.

With a light sigh Kakashi closed his eyes and stroke his hand through Sasuke's hair before he let himself fall asleep.

I can tell you that it wasn't the only time Sasuke and Kakashi spent time together. And it wasn't just because of the sex. It was so much more… Things we wouldn't understand.

But what was important is that they were happy together, they shared everything with each other. Everything from their minds… To their bed. And they didn't care that for others they did something forbidden. Rules are to be broken, right…?

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was it! What did you think?  
I would really appreciate if you send me a review!  
**Cookies for all reviewers!  
**

(1) - Sasuke asked Kakashi to fuck him, while Kakashi thought about making love.


End file.
